List of Heroic Blaze SolAka characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the original fiction, Heroic Blaze SolAka, developed by Master Gray Wolf. Shirei Kingdoms The Planet of Shirei (四霊星, Shirei-sei) has a large supercontinent divided into four countries, each occupied by a tribal kingdom of people based off the Four Symbols. Sharing that motif, much of the planet's culture and settlement are based off of Japan and China. Ho-ou ;Hiori Soratoga :(空途駕 火折) Primary protagonist of the fiction. She pilots the titular mecha SolAka. After the Deva Dynasty occupied her home planet of Shirei, Hiori fled to Earth and lived among the people of Japan as an Elementary school teacher, assuming the alias Yūko Hidaka (火高 悠子). She has a kindhearted personality, and does not permit evil actions. ;Toriko Nechimoku :(熱木 鳥子) An elder from Shirei. Because of her wisdom, her long-time connection with the noble families, and her support in diplomacy, Toriko is called "Master" by many. Hiori looks up to her as both a mentor and guardian, and she serves as one of the leading figures on the Taiyoko spaceship. On Earth, she disguises herself as Yuuko Hidaka's mother, Meimi Hidaka (火高 命美). ;Homura :(炎; flame) Homura is a part of the Taiyoko rebel team, working as a Support specialist. He wears eyeglasses and has orange hair that stands upright, which is described like "a flame". Thus, his namesake. His full name is Hakahara Homura (葉菓原 炎; はかはら). His surname is inspired by the orange-bellied leaf bird (アカハラコノハドリ; akahara konoha tori). ;Enna :(焔奈) Member of the Taiyoko rebel team. Operations Specialist, especially in deployment/commencement, and is usually on the bridge. ;Fūji :(鳳司) Member of the Taiyoko Rebel Team. He is an officer in Intelligence Analysis, which also includes imagery details. He is distinguished by his red Scally cap. He seems to have a serious and somewhat nervous personality. He worked in Kamiyon Palace; brother of Ooko. ;Ooko :(凰子; ōko) Younger sister of Fuuji; the names of both siblings share a kanji. Ooko is in infantry, but she also learned to drive the Shitagi. ;Ikaruga :(鵤; Japanese grosbeak / eophona personata) 1st Lt Seki Pilot; white hair with black streaks, green eyes. When The Taiyoko descends to the earth from the moon after the arrival of the Shenbu, Ikaruga leads a squadron of Seki to distract the Shenbu armada. His surname is Sonna (尊奈). ;Tagahane :(差羽) Gold-eyed, dark red hair. Seki Pilot. 2nd Lt. Named after a grey-faced buzzard, which is called a sashiba in Japanese. Member of Ikaruga Squadron. ;Shibaya :(差羽也) 2nd Lt. Gold eyes with brown hair. Also named after the above-mentioned Grey-faced buzzard. Younger relative of Tagahane. Member of Ikaruga Squadron. ;Jimanosuke :(島之介) From the sibbley or Storm-petrel (ウミツバメ亜科; umishibame) so his name is from "island storm" (island = jima). Member of Ikaruga Squadron. Bright red hair. Last name is Hakahara (葉菓原 島之介), ;Zetabi :(ぜたビ) Seki Pilot. 2nd Lt. He is young; name is from tropical bird so his name is from "tropical" (熱帯; nettai/zettai) and fly (from tobu, 飛). Member of Ikaruga Squadron. Blue eyes. ;Sakukan & Kanmori :(雀冠 & 冠盛) From (冠海雀, Japanese murrelet). Guys who work on countermeasures like chaff/flare. Black and gray-haired guys. ;Sakubi :(雀日) Elder brother of Zetabi. ;Ryōshi Osusora :(推天 猟師) A former motorsports driver. A character of goodwill, he enlisted into the military to drive mine-resistant jeeps. He proposed and drives the JST-1X. ;Tobuhime Soratoga :(空途駕 飛姫) Hiori's mother. At the beginning of the story, she is deceased. Before the departure of the Taiyoko, she piloted SolAka against General Yami's Kamegare. ;Hoyasu Soratoga :(空途駕 火康) Hiori's father. He is currently abducted. ;Enji :(空途駕 炎二) N/A Seiryu ;Tatsudōji Seiji :(青史 竜童子) The heir of the Seiji Family. He was not present within the Taiyoko Rebels. Known for his calm and magnanimous character and close relationship with Hiori. Sometimes called Tatsuji (竜子). ; Tatsumaki :(龍巻) Officer. Technical/Information Operations on Rebel Team. Rival of Fuji. ; Moyuki Seiji :(青史 雲美幸) Tatsudoji's baby sister. She calls him "Taji". Onboard the Taiyoko. ; Tatsudōji Seiji II : Tatsu's father. Genbu ;Igiyuki Gentekki :(玄哲気 威儀幸) Gentekki descends from a long line of sages and is next in line to be the leader of the Genbu families. He is currently not present. ;Nawa :(なわ) Gentekki's snake familiar. It can turn into a wooden staff. It's name means rope or cord (縄). ;Kuroiji :(くろいじ) Kuroiji is a military chaplain/therapist on the Taiyoko rebel team. Seems to be skilled in hypnosis. Uses the alias Yasuo Mizuhara (水原 康夫) when he disguised himself as a human on Earth. He is also called a "curate". His name is derived from the Japanese adjective for black (黒い, kuroi) and son (児, ji). ;Yuruchika Kabuhoshi :(株星 萬親) An individualist science researcher. In the military, he is an engineer, but he is very interested in the soul gem. He drives the Trail Kurogane. Despite the spelling, surname is from kame (turtle), genbu, and hoshi (star). ;Gatoba and Tateroi :(がとば & たてろい) Mitusdoshi strike pilots. Latter's name is from tate (mansion, shield) and kuroi (black). "Game" is another way to say kame (ガメ; turtle) Byakko ;Torahiko Yūtsukasa : (勇士 虎彦, yūtsukasa torahiko) Also called by his child name Toramaru, Torahiko is a brash warrior from Shirei and the pilot of SUJ–TSJK1 BaoShiro. Apart of the Taiyoko rebel team. Heir to the Yutsukasa, the leading family of the Byakko tribes, Torahiko weighs a burden on his shoulders -- to liberate his nation from the Shenbu forces and to be accepted by the Silver Council. His nemesis is General Indra. ; Koranō Yūtsukasa : (勇士 虎嵐王) King of Byakko Tribe and Torahiko's father. During Shenbu War, he was becoming sick and the Council discussed over a suitable heir other than Torahiko. ; Ginshirō Heidaira : (兵平 銀四郎) Member of the "Silver Royals" Council. Aboard the Taiyoko, he is a teaching figure to Torahiko. He seems to understand a lot about Baoshiro. ; Masaru Sōkotada : (爪虎忠 勝) Regent and member of the "Silver Royals" Council. Rivalry for the Byakko King throne. ; Katsuhei Yūtsukasa :(勇士 勝兵) Member of the "Silver Royals" Council. ; Shimakaga Yūtsukasa : (勇士 縞影) Member of the "Silver Royals" Council. One of Koranō's brothers. ; Dōgun Yoki :(可危 動軍) Member of the "Silver Royals" Council. ;Kanchiyo :(敢千代) Torahiko's younger brother. He was considered leader. Earth Japan Self-Defense Force/Hoshizawa ;Yūji Sugitani :(杉谷 勇司) Chief of Staff ;Kyōichi Asahikawa : (旭川 教一, あさひかわ きょういち, asahikawa kyōichi) A member of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel (中佐, chūsa). He was present when Yami attacked Japan with Yamikyo MKII. ;Shun Hino, Masaki Ono, Takeshi Takemiya : (火野 俊, hino shun), (小野 正樹, ono masaki), (武宮 毅, takemiya takeshi) Subordinates of Asahikawa. ;Mari Quail : (マリ・クエール) A worker in Hoshizawa Main branch, Development/Maintenance Staff. She is blonde haired beauty and is intelligent, but is easily scared. ;Jun Takemiya, Hideaki Kazetani, Rei Sasaki :(武宮 潤), (風谷 秀明), (ささきれい) Members of Maintenance staff. ;Ujiyasu Gotō :(五藤 氏康) Commander of Hoshizawa Combat Operations. ;Takuma Kaji :(加寺 拓真) Strategic Innovation. ;Mamoru Hoshizawa :(普仕沢 衛) President of Hoshizawa Japan. Kazuya's father. ;Hayato :(颯斗) 27 years old. Hoshizawa Grand Five ;Kazuya Hoshizawa :(普仕沢 和也) Twenty-three year old Kazuya is the Hoshizawa Grand Five's leader. He dons the red battle suit and is an impatient, impulsive person with a heroic resolve. He was selected as a pilot because he is highly determined in his military vehicle training. He associates with the TV Trope Shonen hair and Otaku. He flies the V Jet. ;Daigo Shinyama :(新山 大語) Twenty-three years old. Daigo is Kazuya's rival who dons the blue suit. Opposite of Kazuya, he is cool-headed (クールでニヒル), dry, and smart. Has long black hair and a lean, tall physique, a "2nd man" archetype in 70s mecha characters. He flies the V Strike. ;Heiji Horukawa :(堀川 平二) Twenty-four years old. Heiji is the strong, big man of the group. He is Ken's senior in martial arts. He dons the yellow suit. He drives the V Tank. ;Ken Nakamura :(中村 剣) At eighteen years old, Ken is the youngest member of the Five. He dons the green suit. He drives the V Car. ;Keiko Sakakihara :(榊原 恵子) Twenty-two years old. The only female pilot, Keiko is well liked for her intellect and has a gentle personality. She dons the pink suit. She pilots the V Falcon. America Branch of Hoshizawa ;Ian Glass : The President of the American Branch. ;Michael Fletcher, Jack Hathaway, Alex Klyne : Soldiers in California base. Miami: Latin America Branch of Hoshizawa ; Diego Cruz : Position unknown. He inspired the mecha Crescencia. ; Tomás Cruz : Diego's son. Hidaka's 31 students ; Kazuharu Hamada : (浜田 一春, hamada kazuharu). Nicknamed Kazu (一). He is an eight year old boy with a vigorous and friendly character. He likes Akido. ; Sumi Tezuka :(手塚 すみ) Girl. ; Jyou Matsumoto :(松本 ジョウ) Boy. Has a goofy character. First name is romanji is spelled as jō and can be spelled as Jou or Jyou. ; Hachiro Tominaga :(富永 八郎) Boy. Introvert character. ; Kaede Sanya :(三谷 楓) Girl. ; Ume Mizukuchi :(溝口 梅) Girl. ;Kouichi Kochi :(巨智 光一, kochi kōichi; こち こういち) A shy boy who is good with tongue twisters. Many kids complain that they have difficulty pronouncing his name. He is often called Mitsu or Kazu. (short for Mitsukazu/mitsuichi), or "Ichi" due to the "number one" Kanji in his name. ;Eji Gouhara :(河原 えじ, gōhara eji) Boy. Likes football (AKA: American soccer) and video games. ;Daisuke Tawara :(田原 大介) Boy. ;Akira Nimiya :(二宮 亮, nimiya akira) Boy. On Gouhara's football team; likes comics and reads with Tawara. ; Daiki Kinjou :(金城 大輝, kinjō daiki) Boy. ; Yūta Nakajima :(中島 優太) Boy ; Takuma Gotō :(後藤 拓真) Boy ;Noboru Sakamori :(坂森 翔) Boy ; Sora Hakugi :(柏木 空, hakugi sora) Girl. ; Etsuko Fushiyama :(樶山 悦子) Girl. ; Yūna Saibara :(西原 優菜) Girl. ; Aki Utsumi :(内海 秋) Girl. ; Sakiko Fujiwara :(藤原 咲子) Girl ; Mai Sasaki :(佐々木 麻衣) Girl. ; Minako Tani :(谷 美奈子) Girl Others ;Shinobu Katayama :(型山 偲) Shinobu was a twenty-four year old bank robber. He was going to have a more notable appearance, having caused Yuuko's car accident. Planet Shenbu Many of the character's names are based on Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, and Japanese. Deva Dynasty ;Yang :(暘 or ヤン) Main antagonist; the 42nd and Current Emperor of Deva Dynasty. His given name is unknown; never referred to having one. His name means "the rising sun". An ambitious man, he crossed the galaxy with his armada to seek out resources and to become the galaxy's Yellow Emperor. ;Yuehliang :(月亮, yuèliang) Yang's older brother with a strong military reputation; his name means "moonlight". He pilots the Gong Xie. A strange myth behind him, he was born from former emperor's concubine. ;Shenpeng :(神鹏, shénpéng) Also pronounced as "Shenp'eng" in Wade-Giles romanization. Yang's son. ;Jinghua :(菁华, jīnghuá) Also pronounced as "Chinghua" in Wade-Giles romanizationWade-Giles system. Yang's deceased wife. Four Generals The Four Generals (四天王; Shitennō, してんのう, lit: four heaven kings) are Emperor Yang’s trusted military commanders. They reflect the mythical and historical Four Heavenly KingsFour Heavenly Kings, and their names are inspired by Hindu deities. ;Indra :(インドラ, indora) General of Storms. A loyal, fearless man who boasts his fighting power. Yang trusts him highly. ;Yami :(ヤミ or 闇, yami) A female General with a belligerent character. She is said to have a "nocturnal and scary aura". Is the pilot of Yamikyo MK.II and Kamegare. ;Aditi :(アヂテイ, aditei) General of Unlimited who looks like a gentle little girl. She is reticent. ;Aryaman :(アリヤマン, ariyaman) General of Time. A bald man. Notable Military Crew ;Gon Juuhei :(十兵 権, jūhei gon) Chief Technician Warrant Officer underneath Deva Dynasty; name is Japanese. He is a close friend of Hao. While Hao is in charge of proposing the missions, Gon is in charge of seeing that the fundamental tools are in order for the missions. Name is entirely Japanese; however, last name mainly serves as a given name in real life examples (particularly as jūbei; 十兵衞). ;Hao Lin :(林 浩, lín hào) Chief Operations Officer. A soft-spoken and stoic young man with thin eyes and a bald head. Because of the shortage of Shenbu forces against Earth, Hao is chiefly in charge of mission proposals, provisions, and briefing. Emperor Yang looks up to him highly and he is also close friend of Gon. ;Hsienlong Yan :(嚴 晄茏, yán xiǎnlóng) Also pronounced "yen hsienlung" in Wade-Giles. The name is a mix of the PinyinWikipedia: Pinyin of "Yan" and the aforementioned Wade Giles (Cept lung = long). R&D Director. ; Tsuoyang : (走陽, zǒuyáng in Mandarin Chinese;) One of Yang's Bodyguards. Not much is known about him, and his quiet, mysterious presence is emphasized by the black cloak and metal mask that he wears. Even as a bodyguard, his espionage and martial arts skills are highly regarded by Emperor Yang, and he would go to Japan to follow the movements of the Taiyoko Rebels during the Earth Invasion. He pilots a Heii (黑翼) mecha or Black Wing. Tsuo's name is entirely in Wade-Giles and it means "walking sun". Others ;Jei :(熱意) Captain within Daruva unit Unclassified ;Bauman :(バウマン) N/A ;Stróvil :N/A ;Zanna :(ザナ) N/A ;Martiland :(マルティランド) N/A References Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Lists of Characters